UV lighting devices used to attract insects for extermination have been previously produced. A limitation with prior art extermination devices is that the UV light and extermination grid are always exposed which can be unsightly and unsanitary if the device is being transported near food. Also, in some devices, the light may be too bright for indoor use and/or too bright for continued use and/or is limited in its versatility to the end user.